Lorsque l'impossible devient réalité
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Lily déteste James. James perd espoir d'un jour la conquérir. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque par un pur hasard, ils se rencontrent hors de tout contexte, laissant de côté leurs vieilles rancunes? One-Shot


Bonjour!

Je viens mettre fin à mon état de végétation profonde d'écriture! (ok sans blague)

C'est la première fic que je fais avec ces personnages, donc… je crois que j'ai lu au moins trois fois chaque bout traitant d'eux dans les livres d'HP pour vraiment respecter ce que l'on sait déjà d'eux. Si j'ai fait quelconque erreur, veuillez m'en excuser, je ne suis qu'une humble écrivaine… lol

Alors comme à l'habitude, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à JK Rowling (elle a terminé le livre 6… hourra!). Je n'ai fais que laisser divaguer mon imagination sur celui-ci.

Autre chose, je dédicace cette histoire one shot à Sarah Black, qui me l'avait jadis spécialement demandé (désolée du retard… --;) et que j'ai fait en guise de présent d'anniversaire. Aller, tous en chœur : Bonne fête!

Alors à l'histoire…

* * *

**Lorsque l'impossible devient réalité**

Une légère neige tombait. Le foyer diffusait une chaleur réconfortante et sa lumière rougeoyante donnait un air féerique à la pièce confinée. Le clocher, au loin, tintait joyeusement les sons de cloches annonçant le banquet. Soupirant profondément, Lily s'éloigna de la fenêtre où elle avait pris place, mettant fin à ses rêveries. Depuis le début des vacances saisonnières, elle passait ses journées à contempler les parterres enneigés de Poudlard. Les éclats de rire d'étudiants insouciants, les jeux enfantins des première année. Tant d'années déjà passées dans ce lieu, mais pas encore assez. Elle ne pouvait croire que cette année serait la dernière. D'une cadence lente, la jeune femme épousseta d'une manière négligée ses vêtements avant que ses pas la guident inconsciemment dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle.

Peu d'étudiants étaient restés à Poudlard cette année. Lily avait toujours cru qu'un nombre plus imposant de ses camarades demeuraient en cette période de festivités. Elle aurait bien voulu retourner une fois encore passer Noël avec sa parenté, mais depuis la cinquième année, elle ne pouvait plus endurer les taquineries incessantes de ses oncles et tantes. Elle se rappellera toujours de ce jour fatidique…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Alors qu'elle discutait de toutes les merveilles du monde de la magie, bombardée de questions et empressée d'y répondre, Lily entendit le téléphone sonner. Ne s'en souciant guère, elle poursuivit avec son oncle moldu la discussion enflammée sur l'historique de son école. Sa mère, un sourire en coin, vint l'interrompre sur son interminable tirade concernant le plafond enchanté et la forêt interdite. Ravalant le soupir d'exaspération menaçant d'éclater lorsqu'elle se saisit du combiné, quel ne fut sa surprise d'entendre de l'autre bout de la ligne nul autre que James Potter._

_« Salut Evans! Joyeux Noël! » La voix familière, trop familière du garçon lorsqu'il l'agaçait au plus haut point._

_« Mais… Comment? Pourquoi? Qui? » Elle ne saisissait pas. Comment a-t-il fait pour dénicher son numéro?_

_« Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi. » Elle revoyait presque la main de son interlocuteur voler vers ses cheveux. Une rage indescriptible lui prit._

_« Il a fallu que tu me déranges pour ÇA! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que NON! Je ne veux PAS SORTIR AVEC TOI! » Avant même d'entendre quelconque réponse, Lily reposa bruyamment le combiné à sa place. D'une démarche furieuse et rapide, elle retourna auprès de son oncle afin de poursuivre ce que l'idiot de Potter avait interrompu. Mais à voir la réaction des gens présents dans la pièce, ainsi que sa sœur, qui s'était obstinément enfermée dans sa chambre afin de s'éviter ces propos tentants, la regardaient niaisement, un rictus déformant leurs traits. Peut-être avait-elle dit ces derniers mots légèrement plus fortement et prononcés qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. Elle se rappellera toujours des semaines de calvaire que sa sœur lui fit endurer, glissant son cou anormalement allongé dans la mince ouverture de la porte de sa chambre, chantonnant d'une voix faussement douce : «Qui c'est, qui c'est? Lily a un petit ami… » avant de retourner en vitesse dans sa propre chambre avant d'être assaillie de regards meurtriers._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Secouant vigoureusement sa tête afin de chasser toute envie d'étrangler le présumé Potter à leur prochaine rencontre, elle constata la présence des gens dans la Grande Salle. Elle vit Professeur Dumbledore, parlant gaiement avec Professeur McGonagall ainsi qu'Hagrid. Quelques autres professeurs y étaient également, ainsi que quelques élèves de première année. Elle prit place à cette grande table et leva les yeux, un peu trop rapidement à son goût…

« Potter! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Soudain, tous ces souvenirs écartés sautèrent de leur fossé. Au moment même où elle s'apprêta à le saupoudrer d'injures, Professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Mademoiselle Evans! Vous devriez ouvrir votre bombe à surprises. Et vous aussi, monsieur Potter. Je vois que vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait… Et j'y pense, avez-vous goûter à cette dinde? Elle est vraiment succulente… » Sur ce, Dumbledore entreprit la tâche de se servir un morceau de l'énorme volaille trônant sur la table. Lily et James regardèrent le directeur, ébahis, avant de se regarder. Ils se regardèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Du moins James détourna le regard, privant ainsi Lily de ces infinités noisette. Elle ne pouvait comprendre. Pourquoi avait-elle été incapable de détourner son regard? Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle commençait à tomber pour le jeune homme?

« Ridicule… » murmura-t-elle, pourtant un sourire un coin drapait son visage.

Elle ne s'empêcha tout de même pas de l'observer. L'émerveillement peinturé dans ses traits lorsqu'il tenait dans le creux de ses mains une représentation d'un chien noir. L'éclat de rire muet lorsqu'il vit une souris grise courir maladroitement à travers la table une fois son pétard éventré. Elle observait l'innocence de l'étudiant qu'elle croyait connaître, et ainsi mépriser, Peut-être avait-elle tord. Sa main ne voltigeait plus dans ses cheveux d'ébène à la moindre occasion. Il ne parlait plus avec cette espèce d'orgueil dont il l'avait conditionnée. Il semblait beaucoup plus réservé. Lily avait même eut l'occasion d'avoir une conversation civile avec lui. Ses sentiments commencèrent à basculer. Peut-être, après tout, pourraient-ils un jour devenir amis? Le banquet prit fin et les étudiants retournèrent joyeusement dans leur dortoir, afin de profiter de la sérénité qu'offrait le château en ce temps et de l'état de confort qu'ils éprouvaient suite à un si bon repas. Lily resta un peu derrière, admirant chaque toile sur son passage, probablement pour une dernière fois.

Retournée au dortoir, elle prit place une fois de plus au bord de la fenêtre. Une neige folle et scintillante tombait désormais sur les landes enneigées de Poudlard. Elle aimait tant ces lieux. Elle se souviendra toujours que, lorsque ses compagnes de dortoir étaient aux bras de Morphée, un sourire rêveur à nul ne sait quelle histoire, Lily se levait tranquillement afin de s'asseoir à cet endroit même afin de calmer les tourments ravageant son esprit. Souvent, elle avait vu gambader un énorme chien noir, suivit de peine et de mal par un minuscule rat. Elle s'était souvent demandée d'où venaient-ils, mais elle pensait bien qu'il s'agissait du colosse d'Hagrid.

Inconsciemment, Lily repassa le banquet en mémoire. La façon dont Potter se conduisait. Peut-être n'était-il que le plus grand des idiots lorsque Sirius est à proximité? Mais elle doit dire que depuis la fin de leur sixième année, lorsqu'elle avait réellement été en furie après lui, elle ne l'avait plus jamais vu attaquer quiconque dans les corridors. À vrai dire, elle ne le remarquait plus, à l'exception d'en classe. Il semblait fondre dans le décor, lui et ses trois amis. Une autre chose la frappa. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans eux. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce Potter, elle devra y travailler durant le peu de jours de festivités restants.

Elle reporta son attention sur le parterre enneigé. La lune éclairait de sa douce lumière les contrastes montagneux, les flocons passant gracieusement dans ses halos s'illuminaient de mille feux. En bas, quelque chose venait troubler la quiétude de lieux. Regardant de plus près, Lily remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un cerf. Un magnifique cerf au pelage somptueux. Jamais n'avait-elle vu en sept ans un tel animal galoper près de Poudlard. Balayant le paysage de ses yeux d'émeraude, en quête de bêtes semblables, sa recherche ne fut pas fructueuse. C'était étrange. Elle avait appris à son tout jeune âge que de tels animaux ne se séparaient jamais de leur troupeau respectif. Or, elle n'en voyait point. Lily quitta une fois de plus son point d'observation.

Avec hâte, elle glissa sur ses épaules sa cape, enfila lâchement ses bottes et prit à tâtons ses gants. Elle franchit avec vitesse les dédales sombres de Poudlard, sa baguette en main, source de lumière. Elle ouvrit les lourdes portes lui permettant accès au château, avant de les refermer avec vigueur. Une brise chargée de flocons l'accueillit. Plissant les yeux, elle tenta de retracer l'animal, en espérant qu'il ne s'était pas enfuit pendant sa course folle. Elle l'aperçu au loin, près du terrain de Quidditch. Le cœur empli de joie, elle avança rapidement mais avec grâce et douceur afin de ne pas effrayer le cerf. À quelques pas à peine, elle s'arrêta afin de contempler l'animal, avant de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit qui pourrait mettre fin à ce bref bonheur.

Son pelage doré reluisait richement. Ses bois possédaient une forme douce, régulière. Jamais n'avait-elle vu d'aussi belle créature. Approchant avec précaution sa main de la tête du cervidé, elle caressa son pelage de velours. L'animal ferma les yeux, laissant la main de l'inconnue parcourir d'une main douce son pelage. Un sourire éclata sur le visage de Lily. Elle poursuivit, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard profond du cerf se poser sur elle. Il sembla légèrement tendu, prêt à bondir vers de nouveaux paysages. Elle lui rendit son regard. C'est alors quelle plongea dans les profondeurs de ce regard, regard noisette dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche. Ce regard lui rappelait quelque chose… quelqu'un. D'une voix tremblante, elle s'adressa au majestueux cerf devant elle.

« James? »

D'un seul bond, il s'écarta d'elle et, d'un galop rapide et léger, il prit fuite en direction du lac.

« Attends! » Lily était désespérée. Sans même y penser, elle se lança à la poursuite du cerf, qui était pourtant beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle perdit, à travers les derniers ramages de conifères, l'éclat doré du pelage de l'animal. L'étudiante s'affaissa sur le tapis de neige recouvrant le sol de la forêt. Comment était-ce possible? Les morceaux d'un interminable casse-tête s'assemblèrent. Les journées où Rémus était absent, une fois par mois… Les soirs où elle voyait James, Peter et Sirius sortir de la Salle Commune alors que tous étaient couchés… Leur incroyable savoir sur les loups-garous, lors de leur troisième année… Et enfin, l'exaltation de James devant la figurine d'un chien noir… Semblable à celui qu'elle avait aperçu à quelques reprises… Mais encore, tout semblait si surnaturel. Lily devait savoir la vérité. Bondissant du sol gelé, elle poursuivit les traces de sabots laissées dans la neige molle.

Hors d'haleine, Lily arriva au bord du lac. Les traces arrêtaient mystérieusement d'un coup sec. Comment était-ce possible… Elle leva son regard afin de s'apercevoir de toute la vérité qui se cachait derrière son précédent résonnement. Si elle avait pu le savoir avant ce jour…

Ayant entendu des pas précipités ainsi qu'une respiration saccadée, James se retourna vers la source de toute cette agitation. Il se retrouva face à face avec celle qu'il redoutait… Lily.

« Que fais-tu ici, Potter? » Lily utilisa un ton beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'elle voulait réellement utiliser. Elle remarqua également que l'expression de surprise et de défi s'était transformée en celle de blessure et de désespoir.

« Je profitais du temps, voilà tout… » Sa voix n'était qu'un léger murmure, charrié par la brise. Il voyait bien que c'était une cause perdue. Sous sa cape, il avait bien vu que Lily était la dernière retournée à la Salle Commune. Il abaissa la tête et ferma les yeux avant de se laisser lâchement tomber sur le sol, en position assise.

Lily comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé. Pourtant, elle l'avait très souvent bien plus saupoudré sans qu'il ne décline ainsi.

« C'était bien toi, là-bas, n'est-ce pas? » La voix était beaucoup plus douce cette fois-ci. Sans même relever la tête, il acquiesça. Le cœur de Lily se compressa. Que se passait-il donc? Avait-il réellement changé? Elle se remémora son expression terrifiée lorsqu'elle l'avait sévèrement reproché.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Comme à l'habitude, Sirius, Peter, Rémus et James déambulaient bruyamment dans les couloirs. Ou du moins, Sirius et James déambulaient bruyamment, suivis de Peter et de Rémus, plongé dans un grimoire. Tous les élèves s'écartèrent de leur chemin afin de ne pas recevoir une de leurs mauvaises blagues. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Lorsque James lança un sort particulièrement vicieux à Rogue, dont Lily ne prenait plus la défense, celui-ci s'écarta et le sort répercuta malencontreusement sur Frank Londubat, un très bon ami de Lily. Celle-ci avait hurlé après lui comme jamais. Chaque mot répercutait douloureusement sur l'enceinte de l'école, rendant encore plus poignant chaque insulte que Lily pouvait dénicher dans son vocabulaire. Il s'était rapidement éclipsé, pour ne plus être vu pendant plusieurs jours._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Depuis ce temps, il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus lancé un seul sort. Il s'était comporté très modestement envers elle et les autres. À y penser,

Lily éprouvait une nouvelle sensation, lui tiraillant de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait y croire, mais pourtant, s'était bien présent.

Elle s'avança doucement vers James et lui posa une main sur son épaule. Un courant la traversa. Elle préféra l'ignorer.

« Tu savais que ton animagi est vraiment mignon? » James releva brusquement la tête afin de rencontrer son regard. Lily souriait. Était-ce possible? Voyant l'expression médusée de James, Lily lui posa la question que la tenaillait depuis le banquet.

« James, est-ce que tu as réellement changé, ou… » Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule. James la regardait avec une expression d'amusement. Mais il reprit rapidement son air sérieux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais remarqué, mais si. Rémus, suite à … l'incident en sixième année, m'a fait comprendre et réaliser l'immaturité avec laquelle j'agissais. Malgré que Rogue… c'est autre chose… » Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Lily pour se rendre compte qu'elle souriait. Il poursuivit. « Je me suis aussi rendu compte d'autre chose. Cette façon avec laquelle je te parlais… Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas une façon d'exprimer ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. »

Un coup de poignard lui aurait fait la même chose. Elle ne comprit toujours pas la signification de cette douleur. Elle ne voulait pas la comprendre. Pas maintenant. Mais James remarqua le léger changement dans le visage de l'étudiante. Il soupira, et décida de poursuivre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Tout s'éclaircit lors de cette dispute en sixième année. Les sentiments réels, plus forts et puissants prirent place. La douleur m'était insupportable. Je ne pouvais plus te regarder sans vouloir m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, de peur de revivre un tel moment. C'est alors que j'ai compris. Je t'aime réellement Lily. Je ne peux plus le nier… » Des larmes menacèrent de ruisseler sur ses joues, mais il les chassa violemment. Il prit un vêtement couleur argentée à ses pieds et se leva. Il regarda son interlocutrice, béante, bouche bée. Sans regarder une seule fois derrière, James disparut dans un tourbillon de neige dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Lily n'y croyait pas. Ne pouvant plus retenir les barrières, une flotte de sentiments l'envahit. La joie, la déception, le remord… et un autre dont elle pouvait pas placer son nom… l'amour.

« Attends! » Sa plainte de désespoir fut noyée par un violent coup de vent, venant lui arracher sa chance. Impulsive, elle se lança à sa poursuite dans le château.

Elle entra dans la Salle Commune, où le feu s'était presque entièrement consumé. Il était là, sur le fauteuil, ses yeux éteints. Elle prit place à ses côtés et regarda une fissure au sol, s'y tenant concentrée afin de trouver le courage de faire comme celui à ses côtés. D'une voix douce, mélodieuse, elle vida son cœur, alors que James, ébahi, l'écoutait et se laissait envoûté. Jamais auraient-ils pu croire que cet amour serait possible. Jamais n'y avaient-ils même songé, Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux en disaient une toute autre histoire. Comme l'arbre qui sait, au printemps, que ses feuilles verdoyantes lui reviendront. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le fauteuil de la Salle Commune.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« C'est incroyable Rémus! James a tellement manqué quelque chose! N'est-ce pas? Lunard? » Sirius regardait la silhouette de son ami arrêté à l'entrée de la Salle Commune, une sourire en coin.

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, Patmol… » Il se retourna pour regarder son ami derrière lui. « Regarde… »

Sirius regarda dans la direction indiquée par Rémus et un rictus, tout à fait caractéristique à sa forme d'animagie, traça son chemin sur son visage juvénile.

« Eh bien, bien joué, Cornedrue! Qui aurait cru. »

Sirius et Rémus se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, laissant Lily et James à leurs rêves d'une nouvelle vie qui commence.

_---- Fin ----_

* * *

Voilà… Première fic sur eux à vie terminée… lol

J'espère que vous avez appréciez tout de même

Alors juste une dernière chose, la nouvelle histoire suite à « Le Journal » est en branle, il ne s'agit que de quelques jours maximum avant que je mette le premier chapitre (du moins, normalement) Alors à très bientôt à ceux qui resteront à l'écoute… hum lecture…

Au revoir!

Pigwidgeon


End file.
